


Stoned.

by addictwithpens



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d - Freeform, 2d x reader - Freeform, 2d/ female reader, 2d/reader - Freeform, Cannabis, F/M, Marijuana, NSFW, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Stuart Pot - Freeform, pot, stu pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictwithpens/pseuds/addictwithpens
Summary: You and 2D were sitting in his bedroom, you two were the only ones home and you decided to have some fun. You’re sitting on his desk watching 2D who sitting on the chair in front of you, expertly rolling the very fat blunt in his hands.





	Stoned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. First post here on Ao3 but I've been writing for a while, just want some feedback. I actually uploaded this to tumblr first after an anon requested it so if you're a part of the gorillaz fandom and you already read it there, yo it's Bianca <3  
> NSFW ahead.

You and 2D were sitting in his bedroom, you two were the only ones home and you decided to have some fun. You’re sitting on his desk watching 2D who sitting on the chair in front of you, expertly rolling the very fat blunt in his hands. He’s so concentrated, his tongue is peeking out of the side of his mouth, his black eyes are squinted, and his eyebrows are pulled together. You find it adorable. As he does this, you play with his hair, knowing he loves it when you do.

When he finishes, he looks up with the cheesiest grin and says _“ ‘ave you got a light?”_

You get up to close the door to the bedroom and reach into your coat pocket (which was hanging behind the door) for the light. After retrieving the lighter, you sit back down on the desk in front of him and he hands you the fattie: _“Would ya like to do the honors?”_

You take it from him, light it, and the room slowly fills with smoke and you two pass it back and forth. When the blunt is about ¾ way through, you pass it to 2D and he whispers, _“c’m here”_ after taking it and putting it between his lips. As you slide off the table he puts one hand on your thigh and one under your but, pulling you on his lap and giving you an unexpected squeeze which makes you squeak. 2D laughs… _“Didja jus’ -”_ he pauses to snort and laugh some more… _“Didja jus’ squeak?”_ and you two both erupt into a giggling fit.

After you two calm down his head suddenly tilts, his eyes narrow and he gives you a signature smile that means he’s up to no good. 2D takes a pull and leans into your lips, pushing the smoke through your mouth, you inhale and exhale craving more contact. You didn’t have to move a muscle however, as he roughly pressed his mouth to yours again, kissing you deeply. One of 2D’s hands move up towards your breasts and the other cradles your ass. You gasp and he smiles viciously, nodding at you to take the blunt. You take a long drag as he moves his left hand down your stomach, working it’s way into your pants and into your panties, rubbing you in all the right ways. You moan, throwing your head back and exhaling the smoke and he takes the opportunity to attack your neck.

He then snatches the blunt back. As he takes the drag, his grip on your ass tightens and after a moment of holding it in he blows the smoke slowly onto your neck while kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh and he puts the fattie back between your lips; you can’t take it anymore, you start shaking and squirming and you put a hand around his neck and run your fingers through his hair grabbing it roughly. He hisses. _ **Good.** When you’re high, you’re more sensitive and the bastard knows that._

With the hand still working its magic in your pants, 2D starts to play with your clit, circling his fingers roughly; he sees that you’re squirming and feels your grip on his hair tighten and he - for lack of a better phrase- loses his shit. 2D snatches his hand out of your pants, puts it on the underside of your ass and roughly pushes you onto the desk and looks you up and down, not knowing where to start. He takes the now tiny blunt from your lips, takes a drag, and hands you the last of it. _“I know ya like the roach, love. Hurry and finish it up.”_ He says this as he without waiting, pulls down your pants and shoves his face between your legs and you practically scream. You hear him chuckle. _“That’s what I like to hear..”_ and he dives in once again.


End file.
